


Storage Room?

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Seungcheol, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: An avid fan sees their two male idols going at it in a room backstage. Disgusted? Hell no, it's my OTP, I feel blessed! Basically a Jicheol smut fic in the point of view of a fan (for a change).





	1. FEMALE VERSION

 

 Loud voices boomed in the venue as tons of people sat on their seats and waited for their turn to have their interaction with their idols.

 

"Minja!" I turn my head to look at the voice who called for me, "yes, sir?"

 

"Assist the other staff behind the table to make everything smoother."

 

"Yes, sir," I sprint my way to the wide area behind the lined tables where the idols sat, parallel to their fans cheering them on. Oh, wait! I actually forgot to introduce myself!

 

Hi there! My name is Song Minja, I'm actually still in college right now but my aunt gave me a list of part-time jobs she had contact off and guess who got lucky? Me! I got to be one of the staff in a fanmeet. Now don't be too mad at me for this but I'm pretty sure you'd be jealous of where I am right now. I'll give you a really good hint of what my job is.

 

I'm currently telling fans to move while holding up a fan with Mingyu's face on it while standing behind Vernon's chair. Am I lucky? I am, I know! But it's really hard for me, y'know? Everything has to be strict here or I'd get my crew pass taken from me. They even told me that I can't take a picture with Seventeen! How cruel is _that_? But still, work is work, I get money from this so I shouldn't complain.

 

When I actually got accepted in this I was literally gobsmacked. As a fan of Seventeen, I wasn't so sure if I could breathe properly within their presence. They are _ethereal beings_. Such handsome men, beautiful skin, and wonderful personalities, I just want them to date m- _Nope!_ I got you there didn't I? Ha! Well guess what? I, Song Minja, vowed to myself that I shall live in this world as an avid shipper of Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon. Weird? Nah, I don't think so, this is a free country. I ship who I want to ship.

 

It all started out on a humid morning... No flashbacks, I'm too tired. I've been standing for almost an hour just fanning the ever so wonderful Seventeen members while chanting _"please move"_ to the fans before them. So, no. No flashbacks. Let's just keep it as simple as _"I ship Jicheol and I believe they are real."_  But enough about me, let's just focus on the present right now.

 

It's almost been an hour and a half and the fanmeet will finally end. The members in front of me are still smiling (I just want to pet their hair so _bad_ ) while signing and talking to the fans. I can vaguely hear some of their interactions and it just makes me want to laugh... But I can't 'cause I have to be professional. (Ugh, don't turn into adults, kids, you'll hate it.)

 

"Oppa, who do you like more, Jisoo oppa or Seungcheol oppa?"

 

A second ticks by before Jeonghan finally speaks, "I like both," earning a tiny whine followed by a laugh from the fan.

 

Sure, it was funny but dear _God_ , Jeonghan is so handsome sometimes my Jicheol heart wavers and I want to start shipping him with Seungcheol. But no! I shall be loyal to the real ship, Jicheol is a freaking cruise ship. Quality boat right there, better than the freaking Titanic and I won't abandon my beautiful ship.

 

Speaking of the beauties. I casually turn my gaze to my left and see a ray of sunshine drop from the heavens (I was exaggerating but keep up with me, chop chop). Jihoon and Seungcheol were seated beside each other and it made my fangirl heart do a tiny twerk (my heart can twerk but not my ass, that's the real sexy, guys) as I stared at them. They barely did anything with each other but in my sparkling eyes, they seemed like they kept on doing something secretly. Call me delusional but I know I'm not the only one (at least one of you sang that, I swear).

 

In my position, Jihoon and Seungcheol were just minding their own businesses but what others didn't see was that their knees were pressed against each other. _"But everyone does that!"_ Yeah, I don't give a flying fuck about you, Bernadeth. I'm the one narrating, not you.

 

Unbeknown to me, the fanmeet has actually come to a close and the other staff were already bustling around, trying to empty and clean the fanmeet grounds. This counts down my part time job here. Guess this ends my mini interaction with the Seventeen members (by interaction, I mean the swapping of air around us. I get to inhale what they exhale. How's that, sasaengs? You can't beat _that_ ).

 

"Hey, Minja. Come here!"

 

Pulling me out of my reverie, I walk to the voice calling out for me. "Yes?"

 

"Stack up those chairs on the stage and put them in the storage room, okay?"

 

I nod my head. Pft, stacking chairs is _easy_.

 

Finally stacking up all the chairs, I drag them by their sides and start walking backwards while looking behind me. Now, time to go to the storage room.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Wait... Where the _hell_ is the storage room?"

 

Oh _God_ , I can't believe I didn't even ask where the hell it was. I look around me frantically and see everyone working and moving. Sighing out, I just shake my head and resume walking, "guess this is gonna be an adventure, huh."

 

Twenty minutes and two aching legs later, I finally reach the last door in this god damn corridor. Was it hard to reach this door? Yes it was. Was this the storage room? I do not know but I'm here to find out.

 

I open the door and let out a groan, the room was wide with three sets of sliding doors on each side of the four-walled room. 

 

Which was the storage room's? I want to know, too.

 

I leave the chairs by the wall and walk to the nearest door, the one on the eastern wall. I open it and sigh as I see an empty room. Better try again. I walk to the one on the middle and slide it open. I only see a bunch of wires and a big metal contraption looming in the middle. Is this the storage room? ... Nah, I don't think so.

 

If you asked me, I'm actually having fun right now, I feel like Dora the Explorer minus the irritating talking inanimate objects and the unflattering crop top she had on as a kid. A freaking _kid_.

 

Sliding the door shut, I turn to my left. Guess this only leaves me with one room left, huh. I swear to God, if this isn't the room, I will burn this building to the ground.

 

Okay, maybe I exaggerated it a bit. I won't do that, I'd end up in jail.

 

I slowly walk up to the western door, my steps faltering as I hear distinct sounds.

 

"Ch-Cheol, no- _ah!_ "

 

Okay... What the fuck was _that_?

 

I start to walk as quietly and slowly as I can. I'm not a fan of eavesdropping over other people but I sure am a fan of curiosity.

 

I start nearing the door and the sounds become clear. Ragged breaths and pants come from inside the room, together with a rhythmic "slap-slap-slap" reaching my ears. I'm a healthy 24 year old girl and I'm pretty sure I've heard this in my computer before.

 

I move closer, body merely an inch away from the door and the sounds from inside become more distinguished.

 

"God, Ji, you're so _tight_."

 

"Mm mm fuck, Cheol _ngh_."

 

Followed suit by the sound of slapping skin and uncoordinated moaning from two men.

 

Dear God, creator of all the earth, if you are testing me now, please don't fail me. I only know one person in this venue with the name Ji and another with the name Cheol, please answer my prayers that the two people in this room is Seventee-

 

"Oh _fuck_ , Seungcheol, there! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," a pitched voice echoes in the room. The voice small and constrained but full of need and want. A litany of curses reach my ears, making my eyes widen in shock.

 

The frantic cussing abruptly stops, now turning into hushed mumbles. Another voice speaking up, voice deeper and harsher than the other's. His voice only a mere whisper but still oozes with appeal.

 

"I swear, Jihoon, if you don't turn your voice down," his voice laced with heat.

 

Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's Jihoon and Seungcheol, _fuck_ , Lord, _thank you_ , thank you, _thank you_... But wait, fuck, wait. I gotta... Yeah... Just a peep won't hurt right?

 

I place shaky fingers on the tiny slits on the side of the door handles. My heart beating fast as if wanting to jump out of my chest, sweat forming my nose and forehead, tips of my fingers growing colder by the second. I slide the door open stealthily, not wanting to get the mens' attention.

 

The room was relatively big, a few foamed mats lying on the ground together with some cardboard boxes scattered around. Sets of tables lined up one after another horizontally right in the middle. On the very first table only a few meters away from where I stand is the figure of the two men.

 

I scoot closer, squinting my eyes as I try to see more in the dimly lit room. I see the whole expanse of a man's back sitting on top of the other's.

 

Jihoon's.

 

The small man has his arms around Seungcheol's neck. Hands clawing and gripping on the elder's hair as if his life depends on it. His legs bent, shins on either side of the elder's thighs. Thighs taut as he eased himself up and down Seungcheol's length. 

 

While, Seungcheol has his head snuggled in the crook of Jihoon's neck. Lips nipping on the white flesh as he left marks on the man. Both of his hands grabbing and spreading Jihoon's asscheeks as he hoisted the man up and down his length faster. His legs dangling on the edge of the table.

 

I hear a sharp intake of breath followed by a needy mewl, " _ahng_ , fuck, Seungcheol, so _good_."

 

I didn't know Jihoon was this... Needy. I chuckle in my head as I try to remember the usually calm and collected Lee Jihoon who was a complete contrast to the man before me right now, slutty moans, needy purrs, breathy gasps, sweaty body, and grinding hips. 

 

Woozi, you are one crazy motherfucker.

 

A deep grunt emanates from Seungcheol. Harshly biting on the smaller's shoulder, making the latter throw his head back and let out a loud gasp. His hips thrusting up in time with Jihoon's moves as he spoke every word, "how many time did I tell you to _shut_. The. _Fuck_. _Up_ , Jihoon."

 

I feel like a voyeur as I watch the way the two men moved in sync. Jihoon slamming himself down on Seungcheol's thick cock as he thrusted up in the man. 

 

I look further down and see the way Jihoon's ass jiggled slightly in every action, producing loud smacking sounds of skin slapping skin. The way his rim seemed to clamp tighter around Seungcheol's dick every time he moved up, the way Seungcheol's dick seemed to glisten in fluids from Jihoon's ministrations on him as he fucked himself harder and faster.

 

Unbeknown to my knowledge, I feel a throbbing in my crotch, the familiar sensation of erratic clenching and unclenching within me. Heat coursing through my body as I feel my heart heart faster by the second.

 

Oh hell no, I am _not_ getting wet because of these two men in public.

 

"Ah!" I hear Jihoon scream out, pulling me out of my reverie. I continue staring, Jihoon's hips moving faster as he rolled his hips in time with Seungcheol's thrust. His head thrown back, baring his neck for the other to trace kisses on it. His hands pulling and tugging hard on the elder's hair as if his life depended on it.

 

"Fuck! _Fuck_ , oh god, Cheol. More more fuck! Fuck me _more_."

 

I watch as Jihoon's hips now become erratic, beat gone as he just took in Seungcheol with sheer want. I see Seungcheol's hands gripping Jihoon's butt cheeks trail up the small of his back. Big and calloused hands a complete contrast to the small and delicate frame of the younger's.

 

I hear a loud gasp from Jihoon. His head tilted up more as his back arched further. His chest now being assaulted by Seungcheol. I can't see anything in this angle but I do hear the deep moans and gasping from the two men.

 

With another harsh thrust up, Seungcheol grunts, "hands and knees, Ji. I'll fuck you on the table."

 

Oh dear _God_. No use denying it now, this is hot.

 

I hear a whiny mewl from Jihoon as he detached himself from Seungcheol's penis. Easing himself up before crawling his way to the middle of the table as Seungcheol got on his knees behind Jihoon. In this angle, I can finally see the whole length of the men's bodies. Only thing I got to take in? Seungcheol has a decent dick while Jihoon has a pretty one. _Ich show cutie cutie cute cute I wamma pinch it owoah woah sho cute._

 

I watch as Seungcheol palms Jihoon's butt cheeks. Trailing his palm on the smooth skin as Jihoon moaned lightly from the touch, pushing his body onto the man's, urging him to do more.

 

Seungcheol retracts one hand away from Jihoon and turns to grab his still pulsing cock (this man is _gifted_ , I swear to God, watch that dick _go woop woop_ ). The hand still on the cheek grips and kneads the plump flesh, making the smaller man tremble and moan incoherent words. Cock in hand, Seungcheol slaps it lightly against Jihoon's ass, probably smearing the latter with traces of his cum.

 

"You want me to fuck you, Ji?" He continues slapping his cock against the man's skin, "feel my cock up your tight ass. You'd want that, won't you, Ji?" He chuckles, rubbing the head of his cock on the crack, "me fucking you hard and fast in this room, knowing that anyone can come in," he uses his other hand to spread a cheek open, showing him the puckering hole. Rubbing his pulsing member against the man's rim, teasing the man, "see you moan like a fucking _whore_ for me."

 

"Fuck! Cheol, just- _mm fuck_ just put it in m- _ah!_ "

 

I watch wide eyed as Seungcheol rams inside Jihoon out of the blue. The loud gasp of Jihoon resonating around the room as he arches his back from the sudden intrusion. Hearing unintelligible muttering of Jihoon as Seungcheol eases himself in and out of the man slowly, pace only a lazy rhythm as he continues to palm the younger's ass.

 

I watch as Seungcheol leans down, covering the whole span of Jihoon's back with his own as he trails kisses up and down the man's spine. I feel myself tremble slightly. Whole body heating up as I watch the passionate and intimate exchange between the two men. Licking my lips as a mannerism to when I'm anxious before nibbling on my lower lip.

 

The soft gasps from Jihoon reach my ears. His moans and mewls in sync to each thrust of Seungcheol. I stare at the two, taking in every curve, dip, and movement as they made love. Seungcheol eases his body up again. Hands now gripping the younger's hips as he fastened his pace, thrusts now fast and deep. Each harsh thrust accompanied with Jihoon's loud moans and gibberish speech.

 

Seungcheol suddenly takes one of Jihoon's arms, making the smaller man fall on slightly on his face, the other arm his only support. He yanks the man's arm back, pulling on the limb in each thrust, making Jihoon arch his back completely off of the table. I hear the sharp intake of breath of the two men, their breaths ragged and coming out as deep grunts.

 

"Cheol... Cheol, _fuck_ , Seungcheol. Cum, I'm gonna- _fuck!_ I'm gonna _cum._ "

 

I see Jihoon pull his upper body straight, his back now completely pressed against Seungcheol's chest. His hand gripping up behind him on the elder's hair, pulling the man's face towards him as he craned his neck to look at Seungcheol. I look slightly down and see a hand creep up from behind, Seungcheol's hand now gripping on Jihoon's dripping cock. Slow pumps getting faster and faster in match with his thrusts.

 

My eyes widen as Jihoon lets out a choked moan, his body visibly trembling before lips come in contact with lips. I stare as the two get in to a lip lock. Tiny moans coming out of the two men as they moved their mouths fluidly, as if they were engaging in a passionate dance of tango. Lips smacking against each other, tongues lapping at each other in a fight for domination. Teeth nipping on lips as they pull away to gasp for air.

 

Their noses bumped against each other, breathes hitting their faces as Seungcheol snapped faster inside, Jihoon bouncing above him. With one last flick of his wrist, Jihoon snaps his hips up, body shuddering as he lets out a pitched moan echoing around the room as he comes on the table. A few specks of cum landing on Seungcheol's hand as he continued to bob his hand up and down the length of the man's member.

 

I see Seungcheol move his lips to the side, mouth now directly parallel to Jihoon's ear as he whispered something. And with one last snap of his hips, he groans out, voice deep and husky. Lips attaching itself on the younger's ear, nipping on it as he cums inside the man.

 

Their body covered in sweat, they breathe hard before noticing that they're still an entangled mess. Jihoon starts first as he pulls himself away from Seungcheol and turning to sit on his shins, his body facing Seungcheol. The two of them just staring at each other, Seungcheol suddenly spreads his arms wide open. I see a faint smile on Jihoon's lips before he moves forward, the two wrapping themselves in a tight hug and a peck on their cheeks. I hear a small "I love you" from the two before they pull apart a minute later.

 

"We should go out now, the kids might question where we are already."

 

Fuck.

 

"Okay, let me just find our clothes," I hear Jihoon chuckle before they hoist themselves down the table in search for their clothes.

 

With rapid breaths, I quietly tread my way to the room in the middle. I slide it open and feel the tons of wire in the room caress my skin. I hear the cackle of shoes outside followed by the shutting of the door. _They're gone._ I swipe the sweat on my face with my shirt before breathing hard. I sigh out, before feeling the wetness in my jeans. 

 

_God damn it._

 

Ignoring it. I slide the door open and walk my way out. Remembering the reason why I got to the room, I grab the chairs and pull them out. I halt my steps as a man suddenly stares at me with a small permanent smile on his lips as he walked closer to me. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.

 

"What are you doing here, miss?"

 

Fuck.

 

"Uh, hi... Uh... Seungkwan-ssi," I seamer nervously before letting out an awkward chuckle, "I was just looking for the storage room for these chairs."

 

I watch as Seungkwan's smile falter for a millisecond before staring at me happily again. Eyes now glinting with something I can't seem to fathom, "but miss, you _did_ come out of the storage room."

 

My eyes grow wide, sweat forming on the tip of my nose as it dawned on me that he knows the tiny sin I did inside, I don't want to be called a voyeur. Oh hell no! I open my mouth, trying to at least mutter out an excuse but Seungkwan beats me to it as he laughs, surprising me.

 

He places one hand on my shoulder, his other hand reaching his lips, one finger pointing up as he did a shushing motion directed to me, "I won't tell the two that you saw them and you don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

 

In impulse, I frantically nod my head fast while saying 'yes' before doing a zipping motion on my lips. Seungkwan smiles at me before winking, "thank you." With that he turns to his heel and leaves me alone with my only friends, the chairs.

 

I instantly place the chairs back inside the spunk-scented storage room. Going out I bid my goodbye to everyone but not before talking to the head who told me that I'd receive my pay in my account by tomorrow.

 

I finally go out the building and stand dazed for a second, taking in everything that happened, when I suddenly feel a buzz on my jean's pocket. I reach for my phone and see a message.

 

_Sis._

 

I open it and chuckle.

 

_So how was work? Anything worth talking about?_

 

An ear-to-ear smile on my lips, forgetting the promise I just made as I start typing.

 

_u wont believe wat i saw. guess fcuking what. I saw uji and coups fuckig backstage ekdjfhwisukjhd i was practic|_

 

My fingers cease their typing when it dawned on me, what good will there be if I told people that Jihoon and Seungcheol are a thing? It might just ruin their career. Plus, I can't break a promise, Seungkwan might hate me for all eternity for this. Looking back down at the text, I let out a sigh and erase the whole message.

 

_Twas good. I finally saw sebong up close! Theyre all so handsome and kind. Work was tiring tho. But it was a good experience. Cant wait to see them again soon:)_


	2. MALE VERSION

 Loud voices boomed in the venue as tons of people sat on their seats and waited for their turn to have their interaction with their idols.

 

"Jaewon!" I turn my head to look at the voice who called for me, "yes, sir?"

 

"Assist the other staff behind the table to make everything smoother."

 

"Yes, sir," I sprint my way to the wide area behind the lined tables where the idols sat, parallel to their fans cheering them on. Oh, wait! I actually forgot to introduce myself!

 

Hi there! My name is Jong Jaewon, I'm actually still in college right now but my aunt gave me a list of part-time jobs she had contact off and guess who got lucky? Me! I got to be one of the staff in a fanmeet. Now don't be too mad at me for this but I'm pretty sure you'd be jealous of where I am right now. I'll give you a really good hint of what my job is.

 

I'm currently telling fans to move while holding up a fan with Mingyu's face on it while standing behind Vernon's chair. Am I lucky? I am, I know! But it's really hard for me, y'know? Everything has to be strict here or I'd get my crew pass taken from me. They even told me that I can't take a picture with Seventeen! How cruel is _that_? But still, work is work, I get money from this so I shouldn't complain.

 

When I actually got accepted in this I was literally gobsmacked. As a fan of Seventeen, I wasn't so sure if I could breathe properly within their presence. They are _ethereal beings_. Such handsome men, beautiful skin, and wonderful personalities, I just want them to notice them or maybe even get them to know about how I'm kinda gay for them so my bias can date m- _Nope!_ I got you there didn't I? Ha! Well guess what? I, Jung Jaewon, vowed to myself that I shall live in this world as an avid shipper of Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon. Weird? Nah, I don't think so, this is a free country. I ship who I want to ship, even if those two beings are men. Hashtag Love wins, cue in tons of rainbows and confetti flying out of my penis.

 

It all started out on a humid morning... No flashbacks, I'm too tired. I've been standing for almost an hour just fanning the ever so wonderful Seventeen members while chanting _"please move"_ to the fans before them. So, no. No flashbacks. Let's just keep it as simple as _"I ship Jicheol and I believe they are real."_  But enough about me, let's just focus on the present right now.

 

It's almost been an hour and a half and the fanmeet will finally end. The members in front of me are still smiling (I just want to pet their hair so _bad_ ) while signing and talking to the fans. I can vaguely hear some of their interactions and it just makes me want to laugh... But I can't 'cause I have to be professional. (Ugh, don't turn into adults, kids, you'll hate it.)

 

"Oppa, who do you like more, Jisoo oppa or Seungcheol oppa?"

 

A second ticks by before Jeonghan finally speaks, "I like both," earning a tiny whine followed by a laugh from the fan.

 

Sure, it was funny but dear _God_ , Jeonghan is so handsome sometimes my Jicheol heart wavers and I want to start shipping him with Seungcheol. But no! I shall be loyal to the real ship, Jicheol is a freaking cruise ship. Quality boat right there, better than the freaking Titanic and I won't abandon my beautiful ship.

 

Speaking of the beauties. I casually turn my gaze to my left and see a ray of sunshine drop from the heavens (I was exaggerating but keep up with me, chop chop). Jihoon and Seungcheol were seated beside each other and it made my fangirl heart do a tiny twerk (my heart can twerk but not my ass, that's the real sexy, guys) as I stared at them. They barely did anything with each other but in my sparkling eyes, they seemed like they kept on doing something secretly. Call me delusional but I know I'm not the only one (at least one of you sang that, I swear).

 

In my position, Jihoon and Seungcheol were just minding their own businesses but what others didn't see was that their knees were pressed against each other. _"But everyone does that!"_ Yeah, I don't give a flying fuck about you, Bernadeth. I'm the one narrating, not you.

 

Unbeknown to me, the fanmeet has actually come to a close and the other staff were already bustling around, trying to empty and clean the fanmeet grounds. This counts down my part time job here. Guess this ends my mini interaction with the Seventeen members (by interaction, I mean the swapping of air around us. I get to inhale what they exhale. How's that, sasaengs? You can't beat _that_ ).

 

"Hey, Jaewon. Come here!"

 

Pulling me out of my reverie, I walk to the voice calling out for me. "Yes?"

 

"Stack up those chairs on the stage and put them in the storage room, okay?"

 

I nod my head. Pft, stacking chairs is _easy_.

 

Finally stacking up all the chairs, I drag them by their sides and start walking backwards while looking behind me. Now, time to go to the storage room.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Wait... Where the _hell_ is the storage room?"

 

Oh _God_ , I can't believe I didn't even ask where the hell it was. I look around me frantically and see everyone working and moving. Sighing out, I just shake my head and resume walking, "guess this is gonna be an adventure, huh."

 

Twenty minutes and two aching legs later, I finally reach the last door in this god damn corridor. Was it hard to reach this door? Yes it was. Was this the storage room? I do not know but I'm here to find out.

 

I open the door and let out a groan, the room was wide with three sets of sliding doors on each side of the four-walled room. 

 

Which was the storage room's? I want to know, too.

 

I leave the chairs by the wall and walk to the nearest door, the one on the eastern wall. I open it and sigh as I see an empty room. Better try again. I walk to the one on the middle and slide it open. I only see a bunch of wires and a big metal contraption looming in the middle. Is this the storage room? ... Nah, I don't think so.

 

If you asked me, I'm actually having fun right now, I feel like Diego Marquea minus the irritatingly ugly orange sling bag he had on (I swear to God it's so _ugly_ it made me want to watch Dora the Explorer more when I was young... Guess that's how I became gay. Fuck you, Dora).

 

Sliding the door shut, I turn to my left. Guess this only leaves me with one room left, huh. I swear to God, if this isn't the room, I will burn this building to the ground.

 

Okay, maybe I exaggerated it a bit. I won't do that, I'd end up in jail.

 

I slowly walk up to the western door, my steps faltering as I hear distinct sounds.

 

"Ch-Cheol, no- _ah!_ "

 

Okay... What the fuck was _that_?

 

I start to walk as quietly and slowly as I can. I'm not a fan of eavesdropping over other people but I sure am a fan of curiosity.

 

I start nearing the door and the sounds become clear. Ragged breaths and pants come from inside the room, together with a rhythmic "slap-slap-slap" reaching my ears. I'm a healthy 24 year old man and I'm pretty sure I've heard this in my computer before.

 

I move closer, body merely an inch away from the door and the sounds from inside become more distinguished.

 

"God, Ji, you're so _tight_."

 

"Mm mm fuck, Cheol _ngh_."

 

Followed suit by the sound of slapping skin and uncoordinated moaning from two men.

 

Dear God, creator of all the earth, if you are testing me now, please don't fail me. I only know one person in this venue with the name Ji and another with the name Cheol, please answer my prayers that the two people in this room is Seventee-

 

"Oh _fuck_ , Seungcheol, there! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," a pitched voice echoes in the room. The voice small and constrained but full of need and want. A litany of curses reach my ears, making my eyes widen in shock.

 

The frantic cussing abruptly stops, now turning into hushed mumbles. Another voice speaking up, voice deeper and harsher than the other's. His voice only a mere whisper but still oozes with appeal.

 

"I swear, Jihoon, if you don't turn your voice down," his voice laced with heat.

 

Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's Jihoon and Seungcheol, _fuck_ , Lord, _thank you_ , thank you, _thank you_... But wait, fuck, wait. I gotta... Yeah... Just a peep won't hurt right?

 

I place shaky fingers on the tiny slits on the side of the door handles. My heart beating fast as if wanting to jump out of my chest, sweat forming my nose and forehead, tips of my fingers growing colder by the second. I slide the door open stealthily, not wanting to get the mens' attention.

 

The room was relatively big, a few foamed mats lying on the ground together with some cardboard boxes scattered around. Sets of tables lined up one after another horizontally right in the middle. On the very first table only a few meters away from where I stand is the figure of the two men.

 

I scoot closer, squinting my eyes as I try to see more in the dimly lit room. I see the whole expanse of a man's back sitting on top of the other's.

 

Jihoon's.

 

The small man has his arms around Seungcheol's neck. Hands clawing and gripping on the elder's hair as if his life depends on it. His legs bent, shins on either side of the elder's thighs. Thighs taut as he eased himself up and down Seungcheol's length. 

 

While, Seungcheol has his head snuggled in the crook of Jihoon's neck. Lips nipping on the white flesh as he left marks on the man. Both of his hands grabbing and spreading Jihoon's asscheeks as he hoisted the man up and down his length faster. His legs dangling on the edge of the table.

 

I hear a sharp intake of breath followed by a needy mewl, " _ahng_ , fuck, Seungcheol, so _good_."

 

I didn't know Jihoon was this... Needy. I chuckle in my head as I try to remember the usually calm and collected Lee Jihoon who was a complete contrast to the man before me right now, slutty moans, needy purrs, breathy gasps, sweaty body, and grinding hips. 

 

Woozi, you are one crazy motherfucker.

 

A deep grunt emanates from Seungcheol. Harshly biting on the smaller's shoulder, making the latter throw his head back and let out a loud gasp. His hips thrusting up in time with Jihoon's moves as he spoke every word, "how many time did I tell you to _shut_. The. _Fuck_. _Up_ , Jihoon."

 

I feel like a voyeur as I watch the way the two men moved in sync. Jihoon slamming himself down on Seungcheol's thick cock as he thrusted up in the man. 

 

I look further down and see the way Jihoon's ass jiggled slightly in every action, producing loud smacking sounds of skin slapping skin. The way his rim seemed to clamp tighter around Seungcheol's dick every time he moved up, the way Seungcheol's dick seemed to glisten in fluids from Jihoon's ministrations on him as he fucked himself harder and faster.

 

Unbeknown to my knowledge, I feel a throbbing in my crotch, the familiar twitching within my jeans, making me uncomfortable as I feel the sudden tightness. Heat coursing through my body as I feel my heart heart faster by the second.

 

Oh hell no, I am _not_ getting hard because of these two men in public.

 

"Ah!" I hear Jihoon scream out, pulling me out of my reverie. I continue staring, Jihoon's hips moving faster as he rolled his hips in time with Seungcheol's thrust. His head thrown back, baring his neck for the other to trace kisses on it. His hands pulling and tugging hard on the elder's hair as if his life depended on it.

 

"Fuck! _Fuck_ , oh god, Cheol. More more fuck! Fuck me _more_."

 

I watch as Jihoon's hips now become erratic, beat gone as he just took in Seungcheol with sheer want. I see Seungcheol's hands gripping Jihoon's butt cheeks trail up the small of his back. Big and calloused hands a complete contrast to the small and delicate frame of the younger's.

 

I hear a loud gasp from Jihoon. His head tilted up more as his back arched further. His chest now being assaulted by Seungcheol. I can't see anything in this angle but I do hear the deep moans and gasping from the two men.

 

With another harsh thrust up, Seungcheol grunts, "hands and knees, Ji. I'll fuck you on the table."

 

Oh dear _God_. No use denying it now, this is hot.

 

I hear a whiny mewl from Jihoon as he detached himself from Seungcheol's penis. Easing himself up before crawling his way to the middle of the table as Seungcheol got on his knees behind Jihoon. In this angle, I can finally see the whole length of the men's bodies. Only thing I got to take in? Seungcheol has a decent dick while Jihoon has a pretty one. _Ich show cutie cutie cute cute I wamma pinch it owoah woah sho cute._

 

I watch as Seungcheol palms Jihoon's butt cheeks. Trailing his palm on the smooth skin as Jihoon moaned lightly from the touch, pushing his body onto the man's, urging him to do more.

 

Seungcheol retracts one hand away from Jihoon and turns to grab his still pulsing cock (this man is _gifted_ , I swear to God, watch that dick _go woop woop_ ). The hand still on the cheek grips and kneads the plump flesh, making the smaller man tremble and moan incoherent words. Cock in hand, Seungcheol slaps it lightly against Jihoon's ass, probably smearing the latter with traces of his cum.

 

"You want me to fuck you, Ji?" He continues slapping his cock against the man's skin, "feel my cock up your tight ass. You'd want that, won't you, Ji?" He chuckles, rubbing the head of his cock on the crack, "me fucking you hard and fast in this room, knowing that anyone can come in," he uses his other hand to spread a cheek open, showing him the puckering hole. Rubbing his pulsing member against the man's rim, teasing the man, "see you moan like a fucking _whore_ for me."

 

"Fuck! Cheol, just- _mm fuck_ just put it in m- _ah!_ "

 

I watch wide eyed as Seungcheol rams inside Jihoon out of the blue. The loud gasp of Jihoon resonating around the room as he arches his back from the sudden intrusion. Hearing unintelligible muttering of Jihoon as Seungcheol eases himself in and out of the man slowly, pace only a lazy rhythm as he continues to palm the younger's ass.

 

I watch as Seungcheol leans down, covering the whole span of Jihoon's back with his own as he trails kisses up and down the man's spine. I feel myself tremble slightly. Whole body heating up as I watch the passionate and intimate exchange between the two men. Licking my lips as a mannerism to when I'm anxious before nibbling on my lower lip.

 

The soft gasps from Jihoon reach my ears. His moans and mewls in sync to each thrust of Seungcheol. I stare at the two, taking in every curve, dip, and movement as they made love. Seungcheol eases his body up again. Hands now gripping the younger's hips as he fastened his pace, thrusts now fast and deep. Each harsh thrust accompanied with Jihoon's loud moans and gibberish speech.

 

Seungcheol suddenly takes one of Jihoon's arms, making the smaller man fall on slightly on his face, the other arm his only support. He yanks the man's arm back, pulling on the limb in each thrust, making Jihoon arch his back completely off of the table. I hear the sharp intake of breath of the two men, their breaths ragged and coming out as deep grunts.

 

"Cheol... Cheol, _fuck_ , Seungcheol. Cum, I'm gonna- _fuck!_ I'm gonna _cum._ "

 

I see Jihoon pull his upper body straight, his back now completely pressed against Seungcheol's chest. His hand gripping up behind him on the elder's hair, pulling the man's face towards him as he craned his neck to look at Seungcheol. I look slightly down and see a hand creep up from behind, Seungcheol's hand now gripping on Jihoon's dripping cock. Slow pumps getting faster and faster in match with his thrusts.

 

My eyes widen as Jihoon lets out a choked moan, his body visibly trembling before lips come in contact with lips. I stare as the two get in to a lip lock. Tiny moans coming out of the two men as they moved their mouths fluidly, as if they were engaging in a passionate dance of tango. Lips smacking against each other, tongues lapping at each other in a fight for domination. Teeth nipping on lips as they pull away to gasp for air.

 

Their noses bumped against each other, breathes hitting their faces as Seungcheol snapped faster inside, Jihoon bouncing above him. With one last flick of his wrist, Jihoon snaps his hips up, body shuddering as he lets out a pitched moan echoing around the room as he comes on the table. A few specks of cum landing on Seungcheol's hand as he continued to bob his hand up and down the length of the man's member.

 

I see Seungcheol move his lips to the side, mouth now directly parallel to Jihoon's ear as he whispered something. And with one last snap of his hips, he groans out, voice deep and husky. Lips attaching itself on the younger's ear, nipping on it as he cums inside the man.

 

Their body covered in sweat, they breathe hard before noticing that they're still an entangled mess. Jihoon starts first as he pulls himself away from Seungcheol and turning to sit on his shins, his body facing Seungcheol. The two of them just staring at each other, Seungcheol suddenly spreads his arms wide open. I see a faint smile on Jihoon's lips before he moves forward, the two wrapping themselves in a tight hug and a peck on their cheeks. I hear a small "I love you" from the two before they pull apart a minute later.

 

"We should go out now, the kids might question where we are already."

 

Fuck.

 

"Okay, let me just find our clothes," I hear Jihoon chuckle before they hoist themselves down the table in search for their clothes.

 

With rapid breaths, I quietly tread my way to the room in the middle. I slide it open and feel the tons of wire in the room caress my skin. I hear the cackle of shoes outside followed by the shutting of the door. _They're gone._ I swipe the sweat on my face with my shirt before breathing hard. I sigh out, before feeling the clammy wetness in my jeans. 

 

_God damn it._

 

Ignoring it. I slide the door open and walk my way out. Remembering the reason why I got to the room, I grab the chairs and pull them out. I halt my steps as a man suddenly stares at me with a small permanent smile on his lips as he walked closer to me. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.

 

"What are you doing here, sir?"

 

Fuck.

 

"Uh, hi... Uh... Seungkwan-ssi," I said nervously before letting out an awkward chuckle, "I was just looking for the storage room for these chairs."

 

I watch as Seungkwan's smile falter for a millisecond before staring at me happily again. Eyes now glinting with something I can't seem to fathom, "but sir, you _did_ come out of the storage room."

 

My eyes grow wide, sweat forming on the tip of my nose as it dawned on me that he knows the tiny sin I did inside, I don't want to be called a voyeur. Oh hell no! I open my mouth, trying to at least mutter out an excuse but Seungkwan beats me to it as he laughs, surprising me.

 

He places one hand on my shoulder, his other hand reaching his lips, one finger pointing up as he did a shushing motion directed to me, "I won't tell the two that you saw them and you don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

 

In impulse, I frantically nod my head fast while saying 'yes' before doing a zipping motion on my lips. Seungkwan smiles at me before winking, "thank you." With that he turns to his heel and leaves me alone with my only friends, the chairs.

 

I instantly place the chairs back inside the spunk-scented storage room. Going out I bid my goodbye to everyone but not before talking to the head who told me that I'd receive my pay in my account by tomorrow.

 

I finally go out the building and stand dazed for a second, taking in everything that happened, when I suddenly feel a buzz on my jean's pocket. I reach for my phone and see a message.

 

_Sis._

 

I open it and chuckle.

 

_So how was work? Anything worth talking about?_

 

An ear-to-ear smile on my lips, forgetting the promise I just made as I start typing.

 

_u wont believe wat i saw. guess fcuking what. I saw uji and coups fuckig backstage ekdjfhwisukjhd i was practic|_

 

My fingers cease their typing when it dawned on me, what good will there be if I told people that Jihoon and Seungcheol are a thing? It might just ruin their career. Plus, I can't break a promise, Seungkwan might hate me for all eternity for this. Looking back down at the text, I let out a sigh and erase the whole message.

 

_Twas good. I finally saw sebong up close! Theyre all so handsome and kind. Work was tiring tho. But it was a good experience. Cant wait to see them again soon:)_


End file.
